Eye Contacts
by kakkoi-ne
Summary: I hate going to the eye doctor, as much as I hate every kind of doctor. But after this, I had a feeling I would be looking forward to my eye exams from now on. [AU/ONESHOT] NARUHINA


**So I went to the eye doctor today and I got the idea for this fic. Of course my experience wasn't anything like this…but hey I had to think of something while I was sitting there, bored out of my mind…and voila! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

"In this machine, you're going to feel a puff of air in your eye," The girl with the brunette hair pulled into swirly buns warned. Although her voice was cheerful and easy going, I was still nervous from her words. This was the worst part of the exam, hands down.

I held my breath tensely as I stared into the tiny green light. In less than five seconds of being there, I was already panicking and praying it would end soon. Finally, the shot of air fired straight into my lavender eye, making it water and making me wince.

"Okay, now the other," The brunette said again. I swallowed and nodded, mustering up the courage to go through it again. It was honestly even worse the second time.

When _that _ordeal was finally over, the nice lady gestured me towards the room to the far right, "The doctor will be right with you, please wait." I could imagine her smiling at me so I offered a small smile myself. I couldn't see anything because I had been asked to take my contacts off for the exam, but luckily the hallway to the room was a simply straight one. The room was a very dimly lit shade of gold consisting of a complicated set of computers and a large contraption of eye equipment sitting next to a squishy looking, black leather chair. I walked over to it and took a seat, facing a very blurry white screen. I scanned the room quickly – feeling unimpressed because there wasn't much to look at and frankly I wouldn't be able to see it if there was, anyways.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A cheery voice boomed through the room; it was the doctor. All I could make out in the darkness and my blindness was blonde hair and a white coat.

"N-No problem…" I assured, nodding slightly.

"So it's your first time here…" I heard him flip a page on his clipboard, "Hinata-san?"

"I-Um…Y-yes..!" I squeaked, a little surprised he didn't hesitate to use my first name. He sat down at his computer and looked at his clipboard again before getting up and motioning the large, white machine towards my face. He was sitting uncomfortably close in front of me. His legs were wide open with mine – which were tightly shut together – closed in between them.

"Look at my ear," he instructed, pointing in the direction. I nodded, not getting a good at his face on the way. I felt heat as he flashed a light to inspect the back of my eyes, "Okay now this one," He pointed at the other ear.

After that part was over, we moved on to the "Which is clearer? Number One or Number Two? What's better? Number Five or Number Six? Or are they the same?" segment which consisted of me staring at a blurry screen and deciding between pictures that looked almost identical every time.

"Well, your prescriptions mostly the same!" The doctor announced at his computer, clicking, "You do have some astigmatism in your eyes but it doesn't seem to be bothering you, so why fix something that's not broken, ya' know?" For some reason, that made me blush. He looked over at me and I glanced away towards the floor.

"Y-yeah!" I agreed before it fell to an awkward silence. I shifted in my seat and swallowed as it seemed like forever while he just quietly clicked. Click. Click. Click.

"So I'm going to give you a prescription for eye glasses as well because I see that you haven't gotten one in a couple of years…" He chuckled slightly and I felt embarrassed, remembering my old doctor – a cold, dark haired man who seemed very uninterested in anything past the routine exam. Somehow, this new doctor seemed much more attentive and his energy was warm, "This way you get the new prescription for free…" That part made me perk up.

"N-no, th-that's okay!" I stuttered.

"Haha! Don't worry about it! I don't know why they usually charge for that, anyways!" He took a pause before continuing, "Besides, you have beautiful eyes! And you should only have the best for that!" I felt my face get hot and I didn't know how to respond because my mouth ran dry as the desert sand. "Soo…that's it…I'll walk you out!" He stood up, so I did, too, and he led us through the hall again. This time, the hall felt much longer as time seemed to slow down. When we got to the counter, the pink haired receptionist told me I could put my contacts on before paying. I made my way to a small table in the corner with a little rounded mirror and popped my contacts back in my eyes, feeling them water a bit. I got back up and went to the register but the pink haired woman shot me a sly grin before shaking her head.

"The doctor said not to worry about it," As she explained, the other worker, the girl with the buns, started giggling.

"A-are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, looking around to try to locate the doctor.

"Yup. And he's gone on his break now, so you'll have to wait until your next appointment." The pinkette winked, making the hairs on my neck stand up. Why did he do that? I didn't know what to do about the situation so I just politely thanked the woman and walked out.

Right outside, I met eye to eye with a tall, blonde man in an orange shirt and ripped jeans. He beamed a big smile at me and approached my direction. I stepped out of the way of the entrance, thinking he was going in for an appointment but he ended up standing right in front of me. His eyes were striking up close – a vivid, bright baby blue.

"Hey, again!" His smile grew even bigger as my eyes widened. I recognized the voice, it was the doctor himself, just without his coat on. "I was wondering if you were free right now to go for some lunch? I know a great ramen place just around the-" Before he could finish, I felt so dizzy and everything went white.

And I fainted.

I blinked slowly, unsure of what had just happened. Was it a dream?

It definitely wasn't because I didn't wake up in my bed. Instead, I woke up in the strong arms of my handsome new eye doctor who greeted me with sparkling sapphire orbs and a relieved smile.

"Welcome back, beautiful." He hummed, making my knees feel weak again as I felt my cheeks burn. I had a feeling I was going to look forward to my eye exams from now on.


End file.
